Harry Potter and the Black Phoenix
by vice
Summary: Harry Potter suddenly dissapears from the Wizarding World. Everyone beleives he is dead, only to reappear a year later for his 7th year at Hogwarts. Where was Harry during his dissapearance, and what was he doing? Ships HVarious Other Characters , RHr


Disclaimer: I own nothing

Authors Note: Harry gets a mysterious letter from gringotts about sirius and his parents.A new summerlove and gets transported to a strange new place to be trained. R&R please! No Flames! Suggestions are welcome though.

Ships: H/VoC , read and see who he ends up with, R/Hr

* * *

"I just hope they're treating him all right." said a worried Ginny." "Ginny, he's fine the muggles would have listened to Mad-Eye's warning at the station." explained Ron. Mad-Eye Moody had threatened the Dursley's at King's Cross before they left with Harry, he said they would be paying a visit if they found out Harry was being mistreated this summer. "Ron he hasn't even answered any of our letters yet." stated Ginny increasing in nervousness. "He's probably just brooding about the Department Of Mysteries thing still Ginny, you know Sirius and Harry were real close." Ron pointed out. "Yeah, I guess your right." Ginny sighed, not at all convinced.

Ron and Ginny were still arguing in the drawing room of number 12 Grimmauld place when Hermione came sprinting in face tear-streaked and eyes red and swollen. 'Mione what's wrong!" Ron asked immediately forgetting his argument, putting full attention on his recent girlfriend. "I just got a letter from my parents" explained a shaking Hermione. "They are going to go into hiding...but…but. I won't be able to speak to them until the war is over!" she finally yelled bursting into tears wrapping her arms around Ron's neck crying into his shoulder. "Shh 'Mione it's going to be all right" Ron said while stroking her bushy hair. "You'll be talking to them again before you know it." he said now rubbing small circles on her back. Sniff "Y...you really think so?" choked out Hermione. "I know it, everything will be fine." Ron spoke in a comforting voice. "At least they'll be safe" supplied Ginny trying to help calm the distraught girl. "I guess your right" answered Hermione with a forced sad smile.

The summer at Grimmauld place was pretty boring. The group spent they're time cleaning up around the house with Mrs. Weasley, and chatting amongst themselves. Two weeks before the start of the next term, an alarm suddenly was blaring and red lights were flashing. They heard noises of footsteps and shouts in the hallway outside Ron's room. "What's going on?" Ron shouted to a fear stricken Tonks as she ran by. "It's harry!" said Dumbledore who had suddenly appeared. He looked worried, and panicky, a look most never saw the greatest wizard of the age wearing. "This alarm means that he is in grave danger!" he answered turning to the group newly assembled in the kitchen.

The kitchen now contained the entire Order of the Phoenix. "We must get to private drive immediately!" Dumbledore shouted before apparating away with a deafening crack. The kitchen was filled with more cracks and pops before Ron, Ginny, and Hermione all rushed in finding it empty. "I knew he wasn't all right" Ginny said sadly in a quiet whisper.

The Order arrived at Private Drive to find a scene of total destruction and chaos. Muggles were running around in the street screaming. Four houses in each direction of private drive were totally destroyed. And the other ones within sight range were on fire or about ready to collapse. "Oh my god." whispered a frantic Tonks as they began to search the rubble. Where the living room would have been the found a girl that looked to be about Harry's age. She probably was very pretty when she wasn't covered in ash and debris. She was unmistakably dead. Out in the back lawn were all the Dursleys lying dead with several cuts on they're bodies, they're faces twisted in agony, each showing the prolonged effects of the Cruciatus Curse. 'Poor souls' thought Tonks. 'Never had a chance'. "Tonks!" a voice shouted. "We need your help...We can't find Harry!" called a horrified Remus Lupin. Those words spurred her into action and she immediately started levitating debris and searching through the wreckage.

Hours later the Order returned to headquarters all wearing grim expressions, some misty-eyed. "Where is he? What's going on!" shouted a panicking Ginny Weasley. "He's gone" said Lupin, his voice devoid of any emotion. 'I've failed them. Lilly, James Sirius, forgive me.' he thought before breaking down. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE'S GONE!" "We couldn't find him...there was no body." Remus explained through his tears. "No…no it can't be" said a disbelieving Ginny. Throughout Remus and Ginny's conversation, Ron and Hermione listened in shock. They couldn't believe what was happening. They're best friend, from first year...gone? Hermione joined a now sobbing Ginny, while Ron held on to Hermione for support, he felt like he wouldn't be able to stand if he didn't. Then, he to, started crying.

A week later, there was a memorial service being held for Harry. "I still can't believe he's really gone" Ginny said as she was getting ready to go with Hermione, tears springing to her eyes. They were both wearing their finest black dress robes with the Gryffindor crest on the left breast. "I know. After all Voldemort's done to him, I can't believe the Death Eater's managed to get him. I guess I never thought he would go down this way." Said Hermione in a quite whisper as the two started to take their leave to the service.

The ceremony was held in front of the lake at Hogwarts. The sky was grey and bleak matching everyone's mood. Even the giant squid seemed to be subdued. The service was beautiful and Dumbledore delivered the elegy. What shocked the trio of Gryffindor the most was the amount of people who showed up. There was the entire Gryffindor house including the graduates of Fred and George's year, and the twins themselves. All of Harry's former teammates were in a group. The chasers were crying, Angelina and Katie holding onto each other for support. Fred and George looked terrible, faces pale and drawn with bags under their eyes. And Wood looked like the twins, yet his eyes were misty. From Ravenclaw there was Cho Chang with tears streaming down her face, along with all of the DA members from Ravenclaw. The same went for the Hufflepuffs. Of course there was more than just the DA, even some Slytherins showed up to pay they're respects to the great Harry Potter. All in all there were about 2/3 of the Hogwarts students present. The entire order was there along with the entire Weasley clan. Even Percy who made up with the family, ironically after a letter from Harry telling him to. The entire staff was also present, and even the centaurs had come to the edge of the forest to pay their respects. Dobby lead a group of house elves down who stood to the side. Mer-people came to the surface of the lake to show they're respects. Most people had forgot he earned their respect during the second task of the tri-wizard tournament, when making sure all the hostages were saved. Everyone looked to be in shock that Harry had made an impression on so many people in the short 16 years that made up his life. Most people there were in tears by the end of the service, and not one didn't have watered down eyes. For weeks the prophet talked about how beautiful it was, a real hero's goodbye. But everyone there would have given anything just to get that hero back.

A week after the memorial, it was time to return to Hogwarts. The platform was quiet, everyone still couldn't believe that Harry was gone, and the train was just a reminder of that. During the ride the three Gryffindors talked to many students explaining what they knew. The most startling visit however was Draco Malfoy's. They didn't think he would come taunt them after something like that. "Aww are the poor babies sad... Now that you've lost your leader." he taunted in a baby voice. "Fuck off Malfoy" snarled Ron. "Get out of here now." he growled. "Or what?" Malfoy asked, in an amused voice. "You and the mudblood going to do something? You don't have your hero here anymore to protect you, and I say good riddance." That was the last thing Malfoy said before he was hit by 6 hexes, each from different directions. His goons Crabbe and Goyle got their fare share as well. Throughout the trip they had many more visitors. Even a few Slthyerins came by to say that they were sorry, some even wanted to try and break the rivalry between the two houses. It was sad to see that the only thing that united the school was the death of a hero.

At the welcoming feast nobody really paid attention to the Sorting Hat, and there was only a small polite applause as the new first years got sorted. The speech Dumbledore made however, had everyone's attention. "I know many of you are still mourning the death of Harry potter, as am I. He was a fine student, he always tried his hardest to do what was right, except for a knack for breaking most of the school rules at least once a year." Dumbledore said as the students chuckled sadly, eyes twinkling from either tears or their usual shine. "So I ask you to raise our glass one last time, to his name. Not to mourn his death, but to honor his life." "To Harry Potter" Dumbledore led. "To Harry potter." every one echoed, even the slthyerins, except of course Malfoy and his cronies. "I have one last thing to trouble you with before you retire." " And that is to chose your path carefully, as once again, one of our number has been effected by the dark. "As long as we are fighting for the light, he will remain with us in our hearts. With that I bid you goodnight." Everyone got up and left the great hall talking quietly amongst themselves about Dumbledore's words.

Meanwhile some where else a raven haired boy with startling green eyes woke up.

"W…where am I? Who are you?" he asked. "My name is Merlin boy, and you are in my house, in Camelot." the grey haired wizard holding a staff answered. "WHAT!" Harry shouted before passing out again.


End file.
